Bellatrix Bound
by Sara Winters
Summary: If there was anything Bellatrix Lestrange learned after a night at her sister's home it was this: firewhiskey, handcuffs and the Malfoy imagination were a dangerous combination. Insert lots of warnings about scandalous things here.
1. Bound

Bellatrix didn't care what had happened the night before. This headache wasn't worth it.

Yes, the night had been fun. Disturbing in a way only Lucius could make it, but fun nevertheless. Fun. Enjoyment. A concept one wouldn't normally use to describe what Death Eaters did on a Wednesday night, but the previous night hadn't been the usual entertainment, had it? Her brother-in-law had gotten a little heavy-handed with the mead and firewhiskey, a few drinking games had ensued and before Bellatrix knew it, she and the blonde bastard had made it upstairs to play.

And oh, had they played. She had to give it to Narcissa. Bella had always believed the man her sister married was a flamboyant weakling; the only thing he loved more than power was the sight of his own smug reflection—and apparently, a good spanking. But Bella hadn't had the first idea he could be so…forceful when he needed to be.

She opened her eyes and winced at the brightness of the sunlight coming through the window. If she could reach her wand, she'd conjure a dark curtain for that thing. No. Scratch that. If she could reach her wand, she'd undo the cuffs currently holding her numb hands to the curving dark cherry headboard. It was bad enough that she'd been eager to be put in them in the first place, but even in the cold light of day, she couldn't shake the exhilaration that came from feeling helpless in her brother-in-law's bed. Even the sight of her mussed and weary reflection in the mirror hovering feet over her did nothing but set a tingle at the base of her spine. That wasn't the only thing still tingling.

It was all Harry's fault.

Bella felt comfortable using him as an excuse; the Dark Lord did it often enough. Death Eaters were arrested after the Department of Mysteries fiasco? Harry's fault. The Ministry getting close to clamping down on the lot of them? Blame the boy. Bellatrix Lestrange screaming like a banshee had possessed her while her brother-in-law showed her how wands were meant to be used? Far too many shots of Ogden's. Oh, and Harry's fault. More specifically, his eyes.

She couldn't recall exactly whose idea it had been, but that hardly mattered after a while. Bella didn't question why Draco kept a vial of black hairs from a certain schoolmate in his bedroom. Nor did Bellatrix question why Lucius seemed so eager to down the cup of golden Harry-infused Polyjuice Potion. Or why Draco had insisted on sitting in the corner to watch the doings as if he'd done it dozens of times before.

She just knew when Lucius had bent before her, pouted and presented himself for punishment, those bright green eyes twinkling, giving it everything she had didn't require a second's thought. Of course, part of her excuse was that she'd been drunk on enough firewhiskey to keep the Hog's Head's regulars tipsy for a week. Lucius? Had barely downed two drinks in her sightline. Her dear voyeuristic nephew? Not a drop, though he had recently come of age. Instead, he'd contented himself with lurking in the corner after the bright idea of a Harry torture session was suggested.

Bellatrix wiggled one hand. Such a crude Muggle device, these constricting metal bracelets. Most likely the same pairs she'd gotten her nephew on a whim for his sixteenth birthday. If she'd known she could get so much enjoyment out of the things, she might have purchased a pair or two for herself. Not that she'd use them with her own husband. Perhaps she'd ask the Dark Lord about it when he arrived later for the meeting. If Lucius came up to release her by then.

She shifted in the bed and winced. Maybe Lucius hadn't released her yet because he was still in bed, sore the way she was. Though, probably not in the same places. Then again… Not that Bella could remember everything clearly. After she'd started spanking Lucius, she wasn't aware of too much else but the thwack of her hand against his surprisingly soft skin and the strange gasping sounds Draco began making somewhere out of her sight. By the time she'd vaguely heard Narcissa say something to Draco about "being a _very_ bad boy," Bellatrix had been thinking of little else but turning her green-eyed captive around and allowing him to take his revenge out on her for every torture she'd attempted on him the last time they'd met.

Boy, she'd had entirely too much to drink. If her current headache didn't prove that, the begging and crying she'd done when Harry—no, wait, _Lucius_—had taken her should've driven that fact home. In spite of her sober mortification, Bellatrix had to admit to herself, it hadn't been all that bad. He was skinny for almost seventeen, but there was something about Harry's body she'd missed from being with her own husband for so long. That might be why she let Lucius try things with her Rodolphus couldn't even dream about. And he'd taken her places her husband couldn't without an Engorgement Charm and several doses of a Euphoria Elixir.

Was it strange that Lucius had insisted on being called Harry the whole time? Well, yes. Did she mind screaming out that name instead of the real one? Surprisingly, no. She'd screamed his name enough in anger that putting another kind of passion behind it was startlingly easy.

This was embarrassing. How would she get up the nerve to torture that scarred brat when she saw him in a few days if all she could think of was the way it had felt to have him inside her? Never mind that it hadn't really been Harry. Bellatrix could not allow herself to feel any weakness for him, even in private. Damn Lucius for doing this to her. She'd have to hurt him later. Assuming she could trust herself not to enjoy it too much.

Bella shifted in the bed again and frowned when a thought occurred to her. The damned house-elf Narcissa had acquired for her son. Not that she could be blamed for forgetting. The creature had only been in the household since Draco had come home from Hogwarts, not even two months previous, and could hardly be seen even when she was serving. Bella had to see about getting her own house-elf that could manage to carry a tray and remain practically invisible. Once she was out of this mess, she decided.

"Ginny!" Bellatrix cleared her throat. She'd have to be louder than that hoarse whisper to be heard. She repeated the house-elf's name and then relaxed when the servant appeared before her silently, her head bowed.

"Would Miss be wanting breakfast?" she asked in her squeaky voice.

"No," Bellatrix said. The thought of food right now threatened to turn her stomach. "I need you to let me out of these," she said. She wiggled her hands in the cuffs for emphasis.

"Ginny…Ginny cannot Mistress Bella," the house-elf stuttered. She turned her large brown eyes downward and affected a small pout. One of her ears twitched as she began trembling.

"Why?" Bella asked, her voice dropping into a low timbre.

"Master says Ginny cannot let Mistress go until she…fully recognizes her new Master," she whispered.

Bella closed her eyes and was confronted with a vision of a pair of laughing green eyes and messy hair dancing over her as she climaxed. She squeezed her suddenly shaking legs together and her nipples hardened at the brief thought. Oh, she'd been overtaken by someone. Just not who Lucius might have wanted.

Unless that's exactly what he wanted. She'd seriously underestimated her brother-in-law's sickness. And it was the hottest thing she'd experienced in her life.


	2. Unleashed

Bellatrix didn't have the excuse of being drunk this time. Not that she needed it. There was no use pretending. She wanted another run at Harry and wasn't ashamed to admit it to herself. Though, she might need at least one drink beforehand to make the idea more palatable. As much as she'd enjoyed herself the night before, Bella still struggled to admit how affected she'd become; thinking of those eyes boring into hers still made her knees shake slightly.

It had been hard enough coming down to a late lunch and looking both her nephew and sister in the eyes, but when Lucius had asked how she'd slept, Bella had reacted so harshly, his screams had scared their house-elf into dropping a dish in the kitchen. No one could blame her for reacting that way to the teasing, not after what they'd all done. Draco had even laughed before excusing himself from the room, his face flushed. Bella wasn't the most disturbed of the lot, was she? Not by a long shot. Narcissa's family was full of surprises.

This night would be different. For one, Bellatrix would keep her senses about her. She would have to remain in control. Not that it would change the outcome. The minute Lucius turned his newfound power on her, she would likely melt into that bed and pull another muscle in her back. It was just as well. Bella figured they all needed a little tension relief after the world-class reaming from the Dark Lord earlier. Unfortunately, it wasn't the kind she wanted from him.

She would kill that so-called niece of hers. If the Dark Lord hadn't been so preoccupied rubbing that girl's abomination of a marriage into their faces, Bella felt sure she would've been able to talk him into staying after the meeting. If he could be tempted into such a thing. Assuming Snape could be relied on, tonight would have been Voldemort's chance to practice what he would do to Harry in a few days—without killing poor Lucius, of course. Truth be told, the normally quiet blonde would probably enjoy a few lashings from Voldemort's wand. It was bound to be more gentle than the way Bellatrix had exacted her revenge. His skin had barely healed before the other Death Eaters had arrived.

She took pleasure in knowing why the suddenly subdued blonde did little more than cower as the Dark Lord spoke to the group of the coming attack. If only Voldemort had been around to see her in action. It might have made him think twice about leaving the minute he'd concluded the meeting. Bella wasn't yet bold enough to proposition the Dark Lord in full view of her husband and the others, but she felt sure Rodolphus would merely nod like a good boy and stand aside if the Dark Lord made a different sort of demand of her. Perhaps she would be brave enough to suggest it later. Assuming this second experience didn't give her scars the strongest of potions couldn't heal.

She'd known Lucius had gotten his strength back when he'd caught her eye after the meeting and nodded towards the stairs. An order? Bold of him, but one she didn't hesitate to follow. Now that she was back at the scene of her undoing, her body tensing in anticipation, Bella began to have second thoughts. If they continued this for another night, when would it stop? With the right motivation, any compulsive action could become an addiction.

Bellatrix had to decide if that was necessarily a bad thing.

Was it right for a married woman to get mixed up in something like this on a regular basis? Rodolphus's "private time" with the life size wizard doll wasn't too much different, was it? If nothing else, the sounds coming from that thing in her husband's study sounded more human than she had the night before. If Bella could handle being occasionally replaced by a literal boy toy, her husband would have to get over the Lucius/Harry…habit she was developing.

Not that she'd give him a choice. It was not as if he would leave her because of it. Someone could find out, and not just about her new secret. And if there was anything her family was good at, it was keeping secrets. That, and hurting others in the best way possible. Oh yes, she thought. Causing pain had become a kind of sensual art form. One at which Bellatrix had become particularly gifted. Now she just needed someone to indulge her current cravings. Where is Lucius?

Before Bella could think to go downstairs to check, the bedroom door creaked open and a head of messy dark hair appeared. A thin red slash split into the pale cheek beneath it seconds later.

"Keeping me waiting was not a wise decision," Bellatrix said, lowering her wand. "Get in here and close the door," she ordered. She fought the urge to start grinning as her playmate crossed the room slowly. He attempted a small smile when he reached the foot of the bed.

"I wasn't going to keep you waiting," he began. "I wasn't sure if I should do this at all, but—"

"Shut up," Bellatrix said. Her lips slipped down into a pout. After all that had happened, timid was the last thing she expected from Lucius tonight. Especially since round two was his idea. "I don't want your excuses." She raised her wand again and flicked it quickly over his black robes. Seconds later, they fell in tatters around his feet. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. Lucius began trembling under her steady gaze. Her small pout lifted imperceptibly.

"On your knees," she ordered. After a few seconds of hesitation, he complied. Maybe he was right to play it a little slower tonight, she thought. That was how the previous night had begun and she well remembered how that had ended. Bellatrix stroked her wand as she contemplated how she would teach Lucius a few things about the proper way to dominate. Glancing over the body kneeling before her, she only hoped she could remember which of them was supposed to be in charge.

Rising from the bed, Bellatrix circled Lucius slowly, admiring his acquired body from every angle. It was a shame she'd been too drunk the night before to truly appreciate her new toy. She ran the edge of one nail over the back of his neck; a faint red line appeared in its wake. Lucius shivered. There was something to be said for soft, vulnerable skin and wide, innocent eyes. Especially when that skin bruised so easily and those eyes winced with every inkling of pain.

Bella raised her wand and caressed the shaft slowly. "Oh, Harry," she said in a low voice. Her voice was a caress that raised goose bumps on his skin. She continued to circle the man on the floor. "The problem with you is that you have never fully appreciated the beauty and pleasure that could be found in the pain you've suffered." She stopped walking and grabbed a handful of the messy black hair He hissed at the sudden onslaught of pain as she shoved his head back. "I bet you're forever whining about how unfair life has been to you."

Lucius began to open his mouth to speak and Bella slapped him across the face briskly. When his head moved back into place, the full lips were drawn down into a frown.

"You will not speak unless you are allowed," Bella said. Her hand drifted down to his hair and ruffled it. "Unfair and painful, when you know little of the meaning of either word." She raised her wand and made a quick slash across the pale chest. He flinched and Bella smiled. "So pretty, those eyes," she whispered. She gripped his chin firmly and turned his face up towards hers. "I wonder…when you look into them in the mirror, do you think of how your mother must have screamed just before the Dark Lord took her life?"

Lucius surprised her by gasping lightly. As Bellatrix watched, a tear formed in one eye before trailing down his cheek. This was certainly a new development. As much as Bella had enjoyed giving Lucius permission to try a few things the night before, she found this new side of him infinitely more appealing.

She released his chin and caught the tear with the tip of her finger before brushing it across her lips. "I think of it," she whispered. "I think of her taking one last gasping breath just before the spell hit her and I wonder why the Dark Lord did not take his time with her as he has with so many others," she said, drawing out the last few words. Bella smiled and leaned close to his ear. "Perhaps he did not wish to waste his time on a worthless Mudblood bitch." There was another stifled sob as Bellatrix stood.

"I've always been curious as to what was so different about you, a common little Half-Blood," Bella said. She flicked her wand and a thin red slash appeared across his back. Blood trickled from the wound as he continued to cry silently. "Perhaps fate decided to spare you so you could learn the full meaning of suffering before joining your precious mother." Two more flicks of her wrist and a slash appeared across his buttocks. Another began bleeding across his back.

She circled him slowly again, smiling when he jumped at the sound of her heels striking the wooden floor. His chin was trembling and tears were now running down both sides of his face. Bella pointed her wand and made a thin slash just below his stomach. "I want to see those eyes," she said. He looked up abruptly. "When you're crying. When you're wishing for mercy." She leaned close to his ear. "I especially want to see them when you're screaming out my name as you recognize there is no power over you greater than mine."

Bellatrix ran her nails below his stomach; she opened the wound she'd created and drew some of his blood onto her fingertips. Rising to stand in front of him, she ran the blood over her lips. She smiled as the bitter, coppery taste touched the edge of her tongue. As he watched her sample his blood, his body tensed. Bella slipped the tips of her fingers into her mouth and moaned as she licked the blood from them; she smiled as he grew aroused.

Raising her wand, Bellatrix threw him onto the bed in one swift move and then jumped over him, making her own clothes vanish in mid-air. Seconds later, her lips were locked over his. She licked the tears from his cheeks before rejoining their lips and then their bodies, finally giving herself over to the desire that had been taunting her since he'd first kneeled in front of her.

Nearly forty minutes later, Bellatrix had satisfied her appetite. For now. She found a small bit of comfort in realizing she hadn't ended up under physical submission this time. She couldn't say the same for her traitorous mind. Watching him come unhinged like that had exposed something deep in her that she didn't want to bury again until it had been fully explored.

They'd scarcely separated their bodies before Bella began planning their next adventure. It would have to involve one of those motorized Muggle toys she'd heard about—assuming Lucius could handle that kind of invasion. From what she'd observed so far, he could barely handle what they'd done tonight. It was good the first time too—granted, not _this_ good—but that was still no reason for the continued tears. Or hyperventilating. She hadn't seen a man fall apart like this since the first time she'd walked in on Rodolphus in his study. Even he had stopped short of panting and weeping like a little girl.

Bellatrix rose from the bed, then slowed her movements as the reality of what she'd just been doing set into her muscles. There would definitely be a third time. After she got rid of that mirror over the bed. Had she made that same face the first time? She had been too drunk to pay attention. No matter. She wouldn't be on her back next time. A wise choice, Bella thought as she stretched.

Sighing, Bellatrix grabbed her wand and conjured a handkerchief to toss at the weeping man on the bed behind her. "The tears were entertaining for a while," she began as she turned towards him, "but you really should—" Bellatrix stopped speaking as the scene before her began to change.

The Polyjuice Potion was finally wearing off. The bright green eyes that had played in front of her mind's eye for most of the day had turned a startling coal black. The messy black hair had grown sleek and thick, lengthening as Bellatrix took a step back. The slight patrician nose grew long and wide, the end forming a steep hook. Bellatrix opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Instead, she raised her wand and pointed it at the center of the bed.

"Who put you up to this?"

Snape stopped sniffling long enough to notice that Bellatrix had turned to him. He put his hands up in front of his face in a pointless gesture of self-defense. "Lucius said you wouldn't mind," he said. "If I'd known you'd be like that, I might not have, but he thought my first should be—"

"Lucius!" she shrieked. "I'm going to kill him. He—did you say, your first?" Bellatrix asked, her voice high. She frowned and her eyebrows drew together. "Your first what?"

Snape dropped his gaze as he sat up and faced away from her. His body finished changing back to normal while he pointedly ignored her question.

He couldn't be serious. Lucius had sent him up to her so he could have his first time? As Harry Potter? There were so many things wrong with that, Bellatrix didn't know where to begin.

"I don't believe you," she said after a few seconds of silence. "You're nearly forty. I know you've been around women. Even as far back as Hogwarts. You spent enough time mooning after that Evans girl that we all thought sure you—" She stopped as Snape turned back to her, his usual somber expression now bordering on anger. "Don't tell me you spent all that time lusting after the Mudblood princess and never got anything for your trouble. How pathetic," Bellatrix remarked.

Snape snorted and stood from the bed. "Yes. _I'm_ pathetic. I wanted something I never should have wanted." His lips pulled into a sneer. "But at least I've never sunk low enough to lust after someone I'm supposed to want dead. When you're too busy moaning his name to kill him, be sure to explain to the Dark Lord why you're unable to perform." He paused. "At least, not in a way that's useful to the cause."

Before Bellatrix could respond, Snape left her alone in the bedroom.

That was the end of it, then. There could not be a third time. It was bad enough she'd succumbed to her questionable desire while sober. She could not let it become her weakness. There was no room in her life for weakness.

But there was plenty of room for revenge on Lucius. Bellatrix smiled as she considered the possibilities. She could never be faulted for taking pleasure in that.


End file.
